Un verdadero vulcano
by Helena Dax
Summary: A falta de unos meses para que acabe la misión, la Enterprise debe rescatar a una expedición científica vulcana, entre los que se encuentra un antiguo compañero de Spock. Hay pasados que no vale la pena visitar. Hay futuros por los que vale la pena arriesgarse. K/S


**NdA:** Star Trek no me pertenece, yo sigo siendo pobre etc.

Espero que disfrutéis mucho con este one-shot!

 **Un verdadero vulcano**

-¿Qué propone entonces, señor Chekov?

El joven alférez contrajo la cara en una mueca de concentración impensable para un vulcano, pero Spock esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que Chekov tenía una mente brillante y daría pronto con la respuesta, con o sin mueca.

-¿Bombardear los haces de electrones con neutrinos?

-Muy bien, señor Chekov. Proceda.

-Sí, señor, enseguida.

Su sonrisa era tan amplia que Spock comprendió que su propio rostro debía de haber revelado, aunque fuera de manera sutil, su satisfacción al recibir la respuesta correcta. Bueno, podía tolerar esa pequeña muestra de expresividad.

-Es usted un buen profesor, señor Spock –dijo la teniente Martínez, acercándose a él.

En la mano llevaba los resultados del experimento sobre el extraño moho encontrado en un planetoide una semana atrás. Spock aceptó las palabras de la teniente con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se puso a revisar los datos.

-Fascinante… Su resistencia a las radiaciones espaciales no parece tener límite.

-Creo que estamos listos para comenzar la segunda batería de pruebas.

-Afirmativo. Manténgame informado.

-Sí, señor.

Mientras la teniente se marchaba, Spock se dispuso a continuar su propio experimento. Incluso con las frecuentes y lógicas interrupciones de sus subordinados, apreciaba el ambiente serio y calmado de los laboratorios, quizás el rincón de la nave que más le recordaba la eficiente y precisa severidad de Vulcano. En más de una ocasión, un par de horas allí le habían hecho tanto bien a sus escudos mentales como una sesión de meditación.

La voz de la teniente Uhura le interrumpió por el intercomunicador, convocándole en el puente. Al momento, notó un cambio casi imperceptible bajo sus pies: la nave había aumentado de velocidad. Spock dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se encaminó hacia allá a buen paso, deduciendo que acababan de recibir órdenes nuevas en las que el tiempo era un factor a tener en cuenta.

Cuando llegó al puente, se fue directamente a la silla del capitán. Jim estaba serio, pero no demasiado, y le recibió con una sonrisa fugaz. Spock cruzó las manos a su espalda y se aseguró de no mostrar nada en el rostro excepto una leve curiosidad.

-Señor Spock, siento haberlo sacado de sus experimentos, pero he pensado que querría saber esto. Acabamos de recibir órdenes nuevas de la Flota Estelar: debemos dirigirnos a la colonia Shal 19 lo antes posible para una misión de evacuación.

Su cerebro le proveyó rápidamente con la información. Shal 19 era una base vulcana dedicada a estudiar un gigante gaseoso. Situada en uno de los satélites del planeta, estaba, si no calculaba mal, a 146'43 años luz de allí.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Una eyección de plasma solar ha hecho trizas su atmósfera y ha destruido su equipo. Nuestras órdenes son rescatar a los ocho miembros de la base y llevarlos a la Base Estelar Altamira, donde los recogerá un carguero vulcano. –Hizo una pequeña pausa-. ¿Cree que puede tener algún conocido allí, señor Spock?

-No que yo sepa.

-Bien. En cualquier caso, no parece que haya heridos y llegaremos en menos de doce horas: los sacaremos de allí antes de que la radiación y los problemas atmosféricos puedan afectarlos demasiado.

-Muy bien, capitán.

Spock no vio necesario salir del puente ahora que ya había dejado atrás sus experimentos y se sentó en su puesto para investigar quiénes estaban en Shal 19. Al leer uno de los nombres, Spock se permitió un ligero fruncimiento de cejas. Sofek. El recuerdo de sus crueles insultos a la salida de la escuela acudió con demasiada facilidad a su memoria, acompañado de un desagrado que Spock trató inmediatamente de corregir. Los dos, sin duda, debían de haber madurado desde entonces y no había razón lógica para que no se trataran con corrección. Además, el desagrado era una emoción y no deseaba alimentarla ni regodearse en ella.

-¿Has averiguado algo más sobre nuestros próximos huéspedes, Spock?

Su capitán, como tenía por costumbre, se había sentado en el borde de la consola. Spock se aseguró de no mostrar ninguna reacción a su cercanía, aunque a aquella distancia podía notar perfectamente el olor de su carne tibia y humana mezclado con el de su jabón, y sentir el vago eco de su curiosidad, su siempre presente afecto.

-Estoy más familiarizado con algunos de ellos de lo que pensaba. Cuatro son astrofísicos de la Academia Científica de Vulcano con una sólida reputación profesional, especialmente la doctora Komar. Y hay un técnico de laboratorio trabajando con ellos que fue compañero mío en la escuela, Sofek.

-Un compañero de escuela, ¿eh? –dijo, con falsa ligereza. Sus ojos eran inquisitivos: Jim sabía lo suficiente como para no dar por sentado que Spock tendría ganas de reencontrarse con alguien de su infancia.

-Una conexión irrelevante –dijo Spock, impasible. Jim no necesitó más; su interés por Sofek se desvaneció de su mirada como si nunca hubiera estado allí-. No conozco a los otros tres. Dos son ingenieros, también de la Academia y el otro, el médico de la expedición.

-¿Él no pertenece a la Academia?

-No, ni él ni el técnico de laboratorio. Ambos forman parte del personal de apoyo

-Comprendo.

El capitán le preguntó qué trabajo habían estado haciendo en Shal 19 y Spock le contestó de buena gana, aliviado al dejar atrás los temas personales. Sólo era otra misión más.

* * *

Spock no sabía cuándo exactamente se había enamorado de Jim. El momento preciso se perdía entre otros, teñidos de admiración y fascinación por su joven y brillante capitán: Pike había sido un capitán irreprochable, ejemplar, pero James Kirk se elevaba hacia la leyenda. O quizás había sido un proceso, construido entre partidas de ajedrez, momentos de vida o muerte, gestos mutuos de consideración y lealtad, responsabilidad compartida. Un proceso inevitable. Spock estaba seguro de que no había nadie a bordo de la Enterprise que no amara un poco a Jim, que no sintiera algo cálido en el pecho ante una sonrisa de su capitán. Y él había sucumbido también a su influjo, en cuerpo y alma.

Desgraciadamente, también en cuerpo.

Habría podido hacer las paces con ese sentimiento si se hubiera tratado de afecto platónico. Al fin y al cabo, Jim lo apreciaba y lo llamaba amigo, incluso hermano, como si fueran los _t'hy'la_ de las viejas historias pre-surakianas. Los vulcanos entendían y respetaban los vínculos que se podían formar entre dos personas que se enfrentaban juntos al peligro, que luchaban hombro con hombro y se cuidaban mutuamente las espaldas. Pero no podía perdonarse el deseo físico que le avergonzaba y atormentaba, la necesidad insoportable de tocar su piel fresca, de entrar en él y reclamarlo como su compañero. Eso no podía justificarlo, aunque la relación entre los _t'hy'la_ no siempre hubiera sido platónica. Ya no vivían en aquella época. Como vulcano, lo único peor que esos impulsos era su falta de control sobre ellos. Como Primer Oficial, suponía una falta bochornosa de profesionalidad, indigna de un oficial de la Flota Estelar. Como amigo, le parecía una traición hacia Jim, que sólo sentía atracción por el sexo femenino y probablemente nunca habría imaginado la clase de pensamientos que podían cruzar por la mente de Spock. Había meditado noches enteras y había tratado de borrarlo de su cuerpo a base de razonamientos. Nada había funcionado. Spock sospechaba que sólo una cosa lo haría.

Aunque no quería separarse de Jim, a veces se encontraba deseando que llegara el final de la misión. Jim, con toda seguridad, sería ascendido y dejaría la Enterprise. A él también querrían ascenderlo y darle su propia nave, quizás incluso la propia Enterprise, pero Spock encontraba ese escenario cada vez menos estimulante. Eran los amplios corredores de los monasterios vulcanos los que lo llamaban con fuerza creciente, prometiéndole la liberación y la paz a través de la lógica. Kolinahr. Si se sometía al ritual, si eliminaba todas sus emociones, todo quedaría atrás: los conflictos de su sangre mezclada, el dolor de saber que Jim nunca sería suyo, su soledad, sus dudas, sus debilidades.

Todavía no había tomado una decisión, pero en unos pocos meses tendría que hacerlo. Y se preguntaba si sería realmente una elección, después de todo.

* * *

La Enterprise llegó a Shal 19 a la hora prevista y recogió a los vulcanos. Spock estaba presente en la sala de transporte cuando fueron subidos a bordo, callados y circunspectos. Como esperaba, Sofek era uno de ellos; físicamente no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, más de veinte años atrás. En aquel primer momento, ninguno hizo ademán de reconocer al otro y el capitán apenas tuvo tiempo de darles la bienvenida antes de que los doctores McCoy y M'Benga se los llevaran a toda prisa a la enfermería: aunque sólo uno de los vulcanos, el doctor Stack, había caído enfermo en las últimas horas, todos necesitaban descontaminación y un examen meticuloso.

-¿Qué opina, señor Spock? –preguntó el capitán, mientras se dirigían al puente.

Spock reprimió el impulso de señalarle lo vaga que era aquella pregunta y la infinita cantidad de respuestas que podía darle. Dado el contexto, no era difícil deducir a qué se refería.

-La mayoría de ellos sólo necesita descansar un poco. No soy médico, pero me atrevo a asegurar que se repondrán pronto.

En cuanto llegaron al puente, Spock caminó rápidamente hasta su puesto y examinó con ávida curiosidad los interesantes datos que los sensores de la nave estaban recogiendo. El visor le mostraba lectura tras lectura, flashes de información que asimilaba sin problema, haciendo los primeros cálculos, las primeras correlaciones. Había trabajo para toda una vida vulcana y a Spock le habría gustado quedarse allí más tiempo, estudiando lo que pasaba, pero era peligroso quedarse en aquella mucho más tiempo, incluso con los escudos a plena potencia, y su capitán mandó abandonar la órbita y poner rumbo a la Altamira. Spock se aseguró de que los instrumentos de la nave no habían recibido daños por la intensa radiación y después siguió con su análisis preliminar, consciente de lo bien recibida que sería por los físicos de la Federación. Su trabajo continuó sin interrupciones hasta que la voz del doctor McCoy sonó por el intercomunicador.

-Enfermería a Kirk. Aquí ya hemos terminado por el momento.

-Voy para allá. –Se puso en pie-. Señor Spock, venga conmigo. Señor Sulu, el puente es suyo.

Spock siguió al capitán hasta el turboascensor. Aunque una parte de su mente seguía trabajando en la nueva información, otra se fijó en Jim, en el cansancio que revelaba la fría luz blanca. No era la clase de cansancio que se curaba con una buena noche de sueño, ni siquiera con una semana de permiso en algún planeta agradable. Jim necesitaba pasar un tiempo en la Tierra y desprenderse de verdad de la enorme responsabilidad que había llevado a cuestas en los últimos cuatro años y medio. No había vergüenza en ello; ninguna nave estelar había pasado cinco años ininterrumpidos en el espacio como iba a hacerlo la Enterprise. Y Jim podía estar cansado, pero seguía entero. Todavía se maravillaba, todavía se apasionaba, todavía sonreía con facilidad. Una de esas sonrisas se dibujó en su rostro cuando entraron a la enfermería y se encontraron al doctor McCoy repantigado en su asiento de una manera muy poco digna.

-Jim, recuérdame que nunca abra una consulta en Vulcano –gimió-. Esos malditos duendes van a volverme loco. Todos tenían una opinión que dar sobre sus diagnósticos y el tratamiento que necesitaban.

Jim rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba a él y Spock le siguió sin hacer ningún comentario, intentando dilucidar si el doctor realmente se había planteado abrir una clínica en Vulcano –una perspectiva de lo más alarmante- o sólo era una manera de hablar.

-¿Deduzco que todo ha ido bien? –preguntó el capitán.

McCoy asintió, repentinamente apaciguado.

-Un par de ellos tienen que volver mañana para recibir otra dosis de triyodina, pero los he enviado a todos a sus habitaciones excepto al doctor Stack. Su sistema inmunológico todavía no está estable.

-¿Crees que se recuperará antes de que lleguemos a la Altamira?

-Si todo va bien, sí.

-Estupendo, Bones, buen trabajo.

Spock añadió una leve inclinación de cabeza a las palabras del capitán, pero McCoy puso los ojos en blanco, quitándole importancia.

-En realidad ha sido M'Benga quien ha hecho la faena. Yo sólo he estado ahí, recibiendo consejos y órdenes de todo el mundo.

-Estoy seguro de que los aceptó con su contención habitual –replicó Spock, alzando una ceja.

Su comentario le valió una nueva risa de Jim y lo que los humanos llamaban una "mirada asesina" por parte de McCoy.

-Vamos, Spock –intervino el capitán, antes de que pudieran empezar a discutir-, quiero asegurarme de que nuestros huéspedes están bien instalados.

Spock fue con Jim a sus habitaciones, casi ya tan familiares como las suyas, y permaneció de pie mientras el capitán llamaba a la doctora Komar por el intercomunicador. No esperaba quejas: los vulcanos tendían al estoicismo y en cualquier caso, las habitaciones estaban limpias y a una temperatura adecuada. Sin embargo, sí sentía curiosidad por conocer en persona a la doctora. Ella no tardó en llegar, alta y rígida como una de las estatuas del Monte Seleya.

-Capitán Kirk, ¿quería verme? –Hablaba estándar con un ligero acento vulcano y su rostro oscuro no revelaba ninguna emoción.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo está en orden. ¿Necesitan algo más?

-No

-Perfecto. Siéntanse libres de moverse libremente por la nave; las únicas zonas restringidas son Ingeniería, la armería y el puente, aunque podemos organizar una breve visita, si tienen curiosidad por verlas. Y si necesitan hacer uso de nuestros laboratorios, hablen con mi Primer Oficial.

Ella miró a Spock con neutro interés y le dirigió una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Doctora, ¿tuvieron tiempo de guardar las copias de seguridad de sus datos en un contenedor Taxx?

-Sí. Sin embargo, me gustaría cerciorarme de que están en buen estado. El índice de radiación que recibimos estaba peligrosamente cerca del límite de resistencia de los Taxx.

-Por supuesto.

-A mis colegas y a mí también nos interesa discutir con usted su último artículo acerca de la antimateria. ¿Cree posible que podamos reunirnos todos antes de que lleguemos a la Altamira?

A Spock no le sorprendió su petición; la época de sus relaciones tirantes con la Academia Científica de Vulcano había terminado muchos años atrás. Tenía una Legión de Honor Científica de su planeta que lo probaba.

-Estoy seguro de que podrá arreglarse.

-Excelente. Nos vemos más adelante, entonces. Capitán…

La doctora Komar dejó la habitación y Spock se quedó de nuevo a solas con Jim, quien sonreía con orgullo, siempre contento de ver que los miembros de su tripulación eran respetados más allá de los confines de la Enterprise.

-Veo que vas a estar muy ocupado estos días, viejo amigo. No dejes que te convenzan para dejar la Flota y unirte a la Academia Científica de Vulcano.

-Eso es improbable.

Si alguna vez se alejaba de James Kirk, no sería por culpa de una conversación sobre astrofísica.

* * *

Spock no volvió a ver a Sofek hasta aquella noche, en el comedor. Mientras él hablaba con la doctora Komar, y los otros astrofísicos vulcanos, su antiguo compañero de escuela estaba sentado en otra mesa, con otro miembro del grupo –un ingeniero- y un par de tripulantes de la Enterprise. Spock no le estaba prestando atención, pero lo pilló un par de veces mirándolo con frío desprecio. Quizás nadie le había explicado aún que el desprecio también era una emoción. Spock no dejó que le estropeara la velada. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hablaba en vulcano, la conversación era demasiado interesante.

Sofek no se le acercó esa noche, pero viendo que no había cambiado mucho, Spock calculó un 95'5% de posibilidades de que buscara un enfrentamiento entre ambos antes de que acabara el viaje. Su cálculo demostró su validez al día siguiente, por la tarde, cuando Sofek apareció por los laboratorios. Spock terminó su conversación con Chekov y se quedó observando, inexpresivo, cómo Sofek se acercaba.

-Spock, es fácil ver que te sientes muy unido a estos humanos –dijo en vulcano-. Mientras hablabas con ese alférez casi estabas sonriendo.

-¿Sí? –dijo, con indiferencia.

-No lo encuentro sorprendente. Nunca fuiste realmente un vulcano, ¿verdad? –Sofek hizo una pausa, tanteando su reacción. Spock alzó una ceja. ¿Realmente creía que todavía eran niños, que un ataque tan burdo podía afectarle? Había esperado un enfrentamiento, pero lo había imaginado en términos más adultos-. Si lo fueras, comprenderías lo deshonroso que es recibir órdenes de unos humanos.

¿Deshonroso? ¿Servir bajo las órdenes de James T. Kirk? Spock no habría sabido por dónde empezar si hubiera querido corregirle, pero sí sabía que no valía la pena intentarlo. La grandeza de Jim estaba más allá de la comprensión de Sofek.

-¿Tiene tu visita algún motivo lógico? Si no es así, te pido que te vayas: como ves, estoy trabajando.

-Trabajando… Un verdadero vulcano probablemente no soportaría estar aquí más que unos pocos días. Sólo el olor ya es repugnante. Aunque imagino que a ti te trae recuerdos.

Esta vez sí, el insulto oblicuo hacia su madre le despertó deseos de golpear a Sofek, pero fue un deseo fugaz y no destruyó su calma exterior. Sin embargo, no se quedó callado. Quería que Sofek se marchara antes de que se acercara alguien del departamento de Ciencias y presenciara aquella desagradable escena.

-Si tienes problemas con el olor, te pueden proporcionar un nasospray inhibidor en la enfermería. Y ahora, si no necesitas nada más, debo volver a mi trabajo.

Spock centró deliberadamente su atención en la pantalla de su ordenador y actuó como si Sofek ya se hubiera marchado. Estaba decidido a llamar a seguridad si Sofek insistía en apartarlo de sus deberes hacia la Enterprise. No fue necesario; el ruido de pasos alejándose le hizo saber que había conseguido lo que quería.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el otro se había ido, Spock se detuvo. El encuentro no le había dejado completamente indiferente y vio necesario dedicar unos segundos a explorar su reacción emocional. Entrecerrando los ojos, buceó en su mente. Predominaba, sobre todo, la estupefacción ante el comportamiento de Sofek, tan impropio de un vulcano adulto. No podía deberse a alguna enfermedad neurodegenerativa ni al pon farr porque habría salido en las pruebas que les habían hecho al subir a bordo, pero el resto de explicaciones se perdían en la irracionalidad.

Spock también descubrió vestigios de la rabia que había sentido cuando Sofek había insultado a su madre y se concentró para desmenuzarla y disiparla. ¿Por qué sentir rabia? Los prejuicios de Sofek sólo desprestigiaban a Sofek. La alta opinión que Spock tenía de su madre, desde luego, no iba a verse afectada por un insulto pueril. Y ella no había escuchado dicho insulto, con lo cual sus sentimientos humanos no podían haber sido heridos. No, no había motivos para molestarse o tomárselo como algo personal. Su mente recuperó la placidez que había tenido antes de su conversación con Sofek y Spock volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

Aquella noche, Spock se sentó a cenar con Jim y el doctor McCoy, como era su costumbre. Sofek estaba con los otros vulcanos y Spock no deseaba compartir la mesa con él.

-Mira quién está aquí –dijo el doctor-. Creía que iba a sentarse con sus nuevos amigos, Spock.

Spock lo observó un momento y determinó que estaba de broma, pero no pudo evitar la puntualización: esa palabra significaba demasiado para él.

-Dado que acabo de conocerlos, difícilmente pueden ser mis amigos.

Jim esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección mientras se metía un cubo de proteínas en la boca.

-Creía que uno de ellos había sido compañero suyo en la escuela –dijo McCoy-. Estaba deseando conocerlo para ver si podía sonsacarle alguna anécdota infantil sobre usted.

Spock a duras penas pudo contener un respingo.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea –contestó, en un tono más seco de lo que había pretendido.

Jim intervino rápidamente para detener al doctor antes de que empezara a insistir.

-Bones…

McCoy calló y sus cejas se juntaron con confusión mientras sus ojos azules iban de uno a otro. Aunque estaba claro que no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, al menos pareció dispuesto a dejar el tema. Jim le lanzó a Spock una mirada tranquilizadora antes de embarcar al doctor en una conversación sobre las posibilidades de conseguir una caja de cerveza andoriana en la base estelar Altamira. Spock, que aún estaba lidiando con su reacción de alarma al escuchar a McCoy, se vio invadido por una oleada de gratitud e intenso afecto que disimuló como pudo. Nunca se acostumbraría del todo a saberse tan comprendido, tan aceptado. En momentos así, el Kolinahr no parecía más que una terrible y lamentable pérdida.

Después de cenar, Spock planeaba ir a su cuarto y adelantar papeleo –las evaluaciones trimestrales de la Enterprise llegarían pronto-, pero lo pospuso cuando Jim quiso que fuera con él a echarle un vistazo al hangar de carga 8, que había sufrido unas reparaciones recientes. Mientras salían del comedor, Spock se dio cuenta de que Sofek le seguía con la mirada: claramente no se había quedado satisfecho con la conversación que habían tenido aquella tarde. Cuál podía ser el propósito de un segundo enfrentamiento escapaba a su comprensión. Sólo sabía que le haría perder más tiempo y que eso era inaceptable. Spock confió en poder esquivar ese escenario hasta que los vulcanos dejaran la nave.

-Spock… -Jim vaciló y Spock supo que quería decirle algo personal, algo relacionado con Sofek, probablemente. Pero ¿por qué hablar de él? Era darle más importancia de la que merecía-. ¿Cómo son las escuelas en Vulcano? ¿Se parecen a las de la Tierra?

Spock arqueó una ceja, sin saber si se había equivocado en sus sospechas o si Jim había cambiado de idea. La pregunta era inofensiva, en cualquier caso, y Jim parecía curioso por la respuesta. Spock no solía hablar mucho de Vulcano, pues rara vez era relevante para sus tareas, pero no vio razón para no contestarle.

-No. No tenemos aulas al estilo humano. Cada alumno estudia en un compartimento individual, a su propio ritmo. Sólo nos reunimos regularmente para practicar artes marciales e idiomas o en ocasiones especiales, como conciertos y conferencias. El horario también es diferente.

-Asumo que pasaréis muchas más horas que nosotros allí.

-Desde luego.

-¿Existen siquiera los malos estudiantes en Vulcano? –preguntó Jim, risueño.

-Si se refiere a alumnos que no se tomen en serio sus estudios, no creo que existan. Los vulcanos nos sentimos atraídos hacia el conocimiento, capitán. Forma parte de nuestra naturaleza. Y nuestra cultura le da tanta importancia a los logros intelectuales que cuesta imaginar a un niño vulcano que no quiera hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Recordaba bien las largas tardes de estudio en su casa, con los rayos de sol anaranjados filtrándose por la ventana, sus paseos por el desierto mientras escuchaba la voz monocorde que repetía las enseñanzas de Surak en sus auriculares, las noches en las que su madre y él permanecían despiertos hasta tarde observando las estrellas por el telescopio y haciendo cuidadosas anotaciones. Vivir es aprender, había dicho Surak. Spock nunca había deseado una infancia más ociosa ni más humana, sólo alguien de su edad con la que compartirla.

-Creo que me gustaría conocer Vulcano mejor –dijo, sorprendiendo a Spock-. En su época más fresca, a ser posible.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe ese interés? –No sabía qué pensar de aquella idea. Aunque tenía numerosos programas de intercambio con docenas de instituciones de toda la Federación, Vulcano difícilmente podía ser considerado un destino turístico y Jim había mostrado una clara predilección por los paisajes campestres que le recordaban a la Tierra, las playas tropicales, los bares con señoritas amistosas.

-¿Por qué no? Siento curiosidad, Spock. Has puesto el listón muy alto y quiero saber si el planeta está a tu altura.

Spock alzó una ceja ante aquel extravagante concepto.

-Eso es… ilógico.

Jim le dirigió una sonrisa indescifrable.

-No tanto, Spock, no tanto. En cualquier caso, ¿qué me dices? ¿Crees que alguna vez podrías enseñarme Vulcano?

Aquella perspectiva llenó a Spock de emociones contradictorias y buscó rápidamente una respuesta que le ayudara a salir del paso.

-Si las circunstancias lo permiten, no veo razón para negarme.

-Estupendo.

El capitán ya no dijo nada más y Spock agradeció que la conversación hubiera terminado, después de aquel extraño giro hacia lo irracional que había tomado en el último momento. Mientras seguían caminando, intentó encontrar algo de sentido en su confusa reacción emocional. El placer ante la perspectiva de enseñarle a Jim la austera belleza de Vulcano era bastante comprensible; al fin y al cabo, a Spock siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Había además miedo porque, ¿cómo iba a deshacerse de sus sentimientos por Jim si Vulcano le recordaba a él, si ambas cosas se entrelazaban en su katra? No deseaba ponerse trabas en su camino al Kolinahr incluso antes de decidir si se sometía a él o no. Pero había más. Relacionado con el ritual, Spock identificó también el desasosiego. Algo le decía que Jim no tendría tantas ganas de visitar Vulcano con él si Spock ya no era capaz de sentir emociones, si ya no era el amigo que había llegado a apreciar.

Qué extraño. Al pensar en el Kolinahr siempre se había concentrado en el hecho de que ya no sentiría lo mismo por su capitán. No había considerado la reacción de Jim. Sólo podía imaginar una expresión dolida, traicionada. Cuando ninguno de sus gestos de amistad encontrara eco en Spock, ¿por cuánto tiempo seguiría intentándolo antes de abandonar? ¿Cuándo comprendería que había perdido un amigo?

La idea le perturbaba y Spock, viendo que ya habían llegado al hangar, decidió arrinconarla en el fondo de su mente. Todavía no era el momento de tomar aquella decisión. Spock centró toda su atención en el presente mientras paseaba con el capitán y observaban las reparaciones. Como era habitual, los ingenieros habían hecho un trabajo excelente y considerando que habían tenido que realizar parte de él en trajes espaciales y gravedad cero, sin duda merecían una felicitación del capitán.

-Está como nueva –dijo, impresionado-. Aunque no esperaba menos de Scotty.

-Desde luego.

Allí ya habían terminado, pero el capitán se quedó donde estaba.

-Spock, ahora que el doctor Stack se ha recuperado, deberíamos dar una cena para todos nuestros invitados en el comedor de oficiales.

-Es una buena idea, señor.

-¿Lo es? –dijo Jim, sonriendo con vaga aprensión-. Juntar a Bones con un grupo de vulcanos me pone más nervioso que entrar en la Zona Neutral.

-Eso es comprensible –admitió Spock, muy familiarizado con los exabruptos raciales del doctor.

-Bueno, se comportó durante el reconocimiento, esperemos que se comporte también durante la cena. ¿Y qué hay de Sofek? ¿Puede causar una escena desagradable?

-No creo que sea probable, capitán. El resto del grupo no parece compartir sus opiniones y estoy seguro de que Sofek es consciente de ello.

-Esperemos que lo sea y se guarde para sí mismo esas… opiniones. –Pronunció esa última palabra con desprecio-. Siempre he respetado a los vulcanos, como bien sabes, y no me gustaría romper mi racha con él.

* * *

Spock llegó a su puesto unos minutos antes de la hora y relevó a su sustituta, la teniente Chang, quien dejó el puente con ojos adormilados. Spock repasó los sensores para asegurarse de que todo iba correctamente y en vista de que no había nada urgente que requiriera su atención, se puso a leer los informes semanales de los experimentos que se estaban llevando a cabo en la nave. El teniente Jaeger estaba extrayendo conclusiones muy interesantes, aunque quizás un poco prematuras, sobre la atmósfera de VY Canis Majoris XI. La teniente comandante Mulhall también estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente con las muestras de microorganismos que encontraron en aquel planeta.

Cuando se disponía a empezar el tercer informe, su capitán entró en el puente, sonriente y lleno de energía. El amanecer, dentro de las artificiales paredes de la Enterprise. Spock, que no lo había visto desde la noche anterior, se permitió un segundo de debilidad para bañarse en su luminosa presencia y luego apartó esos sentimientos de su mente, dejando que la profesionalidad lo envolviera por completo como una segunda piel.

El viaje hasta la Base Estelar Altarmira seguía transcurriendo sin incidentes. El capitán ordenó unas cuantas pruebas técnicas y Spock dividió su atención fácilmente entre las lecturas que le pedían y el análisis que estaba haciendo por iniciativa propia de su ordenador. Una llamada de ingeniería hizo que el capitán dejara el puente y Spock fue a ocupar su puesto. Allí sentado, trató de imaginarse como capitán en pleno derecho de la Enterprise o una nave similar. No, definitivamente, aquel no era su sueño. No se había metido en la Flota Estelar para capitanear algún día una nave estelar: prefería la ciencia, la diplomacia, la enseñanza. Cuando el capitán regresó, Spock le cedió la silla de muy buena gana.

-Capitán –dijo Uhura, desde su puesto-, estoy detectando una llamada de socorro. Es un carguero andoriano, señor: está bajo ataque.

-¿Klingons?

-No, señor. Nausicanos.

Piratas, entonces. Los nausicanos nunca se habrían atrevido a atacar una nave como la Enterprise, pero podían considerar un carguero civil como una presa fácil, sobre todo si no estaba fuertemente armado.

-Están a dieciséis años luz de aquí, capitán –dijo Chekov.

-Bien, señor Chekov, marque un nuevo rumbo de interceptación. Señor Sulu. Warp 6. Alerta roja. –Bajo su exterior tranquilo, brillaba una energía contagiosa; Jim podía tener mente de diplomático, pero su alma era la de un guerrero-. Aquí Kirk. Todos a sus puestos de combate. Esto no es un simulacro. Repito, no es un simulacro. Los pasajeros civiles deben quedarse en sus camarotes o dirigirse a la enfermería.

Las dos naves aparecieron en la pantalla principal, enzarzadas en una batalla desigual, pero Spock prefería la información que le llegaba por los sensores.

-Los andorianos tienen sus escudos al 15%. Daños menores en la barquilla de babor, armas inutilizadas. Los nausicanos tienen sus escudos al 60% y no aguantarán más de dos o tres disparos directos nuestros.

Miró al capitán, que se había inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante.

-Preparen fásers a plena potencia, apunten a sus cañones.

-Sí, señor –dijo Chekov-. Fásers preparados, objetivo fijado.

-Fuego.

El primer disparo pilló a los nausicanos de improviso y después de un segundo que casi hizo desaparecer sus escudos, se apresuraron a huir, sin duda para evitar que la Enterprise continuara disparando y les dejara sin armas y sin capacidad warp. Una decisión lógica.

-¿Les seguimos, capitán? –preguntó Chekov.

Jim vaciló un segundo, pero con pasajeros a bordo y una nave amiga que requería asistencia, también hizo lo más razonable.

-No. –Giró ligeramente en su silla para mandarle a Spock una mirada de frustración y éste correspondió con un microscópico gesto de simpatía-. La próxima vez.

* * *

Para cuando el carguero estuvo listo para seguir su camino, el turno Alfa ya había terminado y Spock dejó el puente con Jim. Iban en la misma dirección: su capitán quería reunirse con el jefe de seguridad y Spock, que normalmente se habría ido a los laboratorios, tenía intención de ir a su cuarto para meditar un poco antes de la cena con los otros vulcanos.

-¿Has podido mirar el menú? –preguntó Jim, cuando salieron del turboascensor.

-Afirmativo. Jim, ¿estás seguro de que no prefieres incluir algunos platos terrestres? La comida vulcana suele resultar insípida para los humanos.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-¿De alguna disciplina en particular? –replicó, alzando la ceja.

La risa de Jim le hizo sentir un absurdo tintineo en el estómago.

-Oh, Spock, y luego dicen que los vulcanos no tienen sentido del humor…

-Por supuesto que no lo tenemos –aseguró Spock, por simple trámite.

-No te preocupes, Spock, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo.

A Jim le gustaba desconcertarle de vez en cuando con afirmaciones fantasiosas como aquella y Spock, que ya había aprendido a no tomárselas en serio, se limitó a contestarle con una mirada indulgente. No vio a Sofek hasta que éste habló con voz fría e inexpresiva.

-Esto es caer muy bajo incluso para ti, Spock.

Spock frenó en seco, sorprendido y, a su pesar, humillado. ¿Iba a atacarlo delante de Jim? Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su capitán salió en su defensa, echando chispas por los ojos.

-No consentiré que le falte el respeto a nadie de mi tripulación, Sofek.

Pero Sofek se mantuvo imperturbable.

-No le defenderá tanto cuando oiga lo que tengo que decir. Tenía mis sospechas después de observarlos anoche en el comedor, pero después de esta exhibición emocional ya no me cabe la menor duda. Spock no ha sido sincero con usted, capitán. Tiene sentimientos por usted. Está enamorado de usted.

No.

No.

Spock se quedó paralizado, incapaz de reaccionar. La voz de Jim sonó muy, muy lejana.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tonterías dice?

-No son tonterías, capitán. Un vulcano decente nunca habría hecho algo tan impropio, por supuesto, nunca habría traicionado de esa manera su deber como primer oficial, pero no es más que un híbrido y no se puede esperar nada mejor de él. Como vulcano, me disculpo por él: usted no debería haberse visto envuelto en sus grotescos apetitos.

A Spock le zumbaban los oídos y su corazón latía en su costado como si quisiera reventarse contra las costillas. Jim… ¿Qué iba a pensar de él? Todos esos momentos de camaradería entre ellos, de amistad… Todo manchado. Jim nunca volvería a mirarlo de la misma manera. Su capitán… Sofek tenía razón: si fuera un vulcano de verdad nunca se habría enamorado, nunca lo habría estropeado todo.

Jim dijo algo, pero Spock ya no podía seguir allí y balbuceando una excusa, dio media vuelta y salió caminando lo más rápido que le permitían los restos de su dignidad. Las palabras de Sofek no dejaban de repetirse en su mente, mostrando la verdad desnuda ante sus ojos. Su propia ridiculez. Tendría que haber luchado más contra esos sentimientos. Tendría que haber dejado la Enterprise en cuanto comprendió que esa era una lucha que nunca podría ganar.

Spock se encontró de pronto en sus habitaciones, pero no fueron un refugio de ningún tipo. La vergüenza le alcanzaba allí también. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando calmar los aullidos de su mente. Nada funcionó. Como vulcano, no era más que una broma de mal gusto. Sofek siempre lo había sabido y ahora Jim lo sabía también. Al pensar en él, su pánico se intensificó de nuevo. Jim… ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a los ojos? No, imposible. Tenía que marcharse, irse de allí lo antes posible. Spock corrió a por su maleta para meter dentro algo de ropa, pero al abrirla sobre la cama, se detuvo, desesperado ante su nuevo y estúpido error. Estaba en una nave estelar, no podría salir de allí hasta que llegaran a la Altamira al día siguiente.

Atrapado. Convertido en el hazmerreír de toda una nave estelar por culpa de la crueldad de Sofek y su propia imprudencia.

El timbre del intercomunicador, seguido de la voz de Jim, le hizo dar un respingo de animal acorralado.

-Spock, voy a entrar.

No necesitaba su permiso: las puertas de las habitaciones no se podían cerrar con pestillo. Spock lo escuchó entrar con la vista clavada en el suelo, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara y encontrarse con su desprecio o su disgusto.

-Spock… -Jim no dijo su nombre con el tono que había esperado-. Eh, ¿qué haces con esa maleta? ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-No puedo seguir en la Enterprise. –Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

-¿Por lo que ha dicho Sofek? –Spock no entendió que Jim tuviera que preguntarlo: era imposible que creyera que podía haber otra causa-. Spock… ¿es verdad? ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Spock cerró los ojos un momento. Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Jim era demasiado amable como para ofenderse por aquello. Le diría que se sentía honrado, mostraría pena ante la necesidad de alejarle de la Enterprise. Spock no deseaba oír aquello tampoco, pero su capitán se merecía una respuesta.

-Sí.

-Oh… Oh, Dios mío… Estaba convencido de que reaccionarías haciéndome un pinzamiento vulcano.

Aquello hizo que por fin Spock fuera capaz de alzar la cabeza, absolutamente confundido.

-¿Cómo?

Spock se encontró con un Jim que le sonreía con ojos brillantes.

-Estaba tratando de reunir el valor para confesarte mis sentimientos antes de que la misión terminara. No sé si me habría atrevido. De no ser por ese imbécil de Sofek, quizás no lo habríamos sabido nunca.

-No… no entiendo…

Lo que Jim insinuaba… La cabeza le dio vueltas sólo de imaginarlo, abrumado por una nueva oleada de emociones tan imposibles de manejar como las que había provocado Sofek. Demasiado intensas, demasiado poderosas. ¿Qué podía quedar de él bajo todo ese peso? Las manos de Jim se posaron de pronto en sus hombros, centrándolo; su afecto y su preocupación salían de él en oleadas.

-¿Tan raro te parece que yo también me haya enamorado de ti?

Spock lo miró de hito en hito: no había modo de malinterpretar lo que había dicho.

-Jim… -Dio un paso atrás, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo-. No puedo… Tú eres…

Casi no podía ni respirar, ahogado en júbilo, incredulidad, horror ante su propia falta de control. Jim alargó la mano como si quisiera volver a ponerla sobre su hombro, pero cuando Spock se apartó instintivamente, huyendo de las emociones del humano, la dejó caer con gesto triste.

-Oh, Spock… Perdóname, amigo mío, sé que no necesitabas más descargas emocionales en este momento, pero no podía dejar que pensaras que tus sentimientos por mí me han incomodado o disgustado. Habría sido injusto y cruel. –Spock apenas lo entendía, pero el timbre de su voz resultaba vagamente sosegador-. Escucha, podemos hablar de esa parte más adelante. No pienses ahora en eso. Pero debes recuperar el control de tus emociones, Spock. No puedes dejar que las palabras de Sofek te afecten. ¿Qué puede saber alguien tan cruel y tan lleno de prejuicios lo que significa ser un buen vulcano? Todo en él es ilógico, Spock, y no deberías escucharlo.

Ilógico. La palabra resonó en su cabeza con fuerza y atravesó la espantosa turbulencia que reinaba en su mente. ¿Tenía Jim razón? Sí, sí, Sofek odiaba, despreciaba, acosaba. Era peor que un _v'tosh ka'tur,_ un vulcano sin lógica. ¿Cómo podía darle importancia a sus palabras? Aunque no era realmente la opinión de Sofek la que le importaba. Era la de su padre, la de T'Pau. Y la de Jim, sobre todo la de Jim. Nada le había causado tanto terror como pensar que había perdido su confianza y su respeto. Un terror que no estaba basado en la realidad, puesto que Jim acababa de decirle que estaba enamorado de él.

Jim.

Las nubes negras se disiparon, dejando ver los primeros rayos de claridad, y Spock se sintió muy, muy cansado.

-Necesito meditar.

-Sí, buena idea. Te sentirás mejor después. –Spock sintió una oleada de ternura y se dio cuenta de que provenía de Jim, que lo guiaba gentilmente hacia la cama-. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo o prefieres estar a solas?

La presencia de Jim era siempre deseable, pero también despertaba emociones en él y en ese momento, eso era lo último que necesitaba.

-Prefiero estar a solas.

-Muy bien, entonces te dejo, viejo amigo. Volveré dentro de un rato para ver cómo va todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Spock asintió y se estremeció cuando Jim le acarició el brazo a modo de despedida. Después cerró los ojos e intento volver a recuperar su paz.

* * *

La meditación le resultó mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado. Jim ya había acallado su mayor miedo. La lógica barrió con todo el daño que había hecho Sofek y con la vergüenza ante su propia reacción. Sólo quedaron sus sentimientos por Jim, tan tenaces e invencibles como el hombre que los había despertado. Spock no deseaba deshacerse de ellos.

Ahora lo entendía.

Fue Jim quien lo sacó del trance, entrando en su habitación.

-Spock, ¿puedo pasar? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Spock se incorporó en la cama y miró a Jim, que se había puesto la casaca de gala y olía a su loción para después del afeitado. Dorado, apuesto y suyo. _T'hy'la,_ gritó con anhelo y júbilo el katra de Spock. Pero volvía a tener el control de sus emociones, aunque no fuera muy firme, y se encontraba en territorio desconocido para él: su instinto le pedía que obrara con precaución. Estar enamorado, para Jim, podía significar algo muy distinto, a juzgar por la frecuencia con la que declaraba esos sentimientos.

-Sí, Jim –dijo, levantándose. Le habría venido bien prolongar la meditación un rato más, pero podía dejarlo para más adelante.

-Me alegro. –Jim cruzó las manos a la espalda y Spock lo imitó, preguntándose si iban a hablar de algo profesional-. La cena es dentro de quince minutos. Si te sientes con fuerzas, me gustaría que vinieras. Sofek no será un problema.

La cena. Spock casi lo había olvidado. Para Jim era, probablemente, una cuestión de orgullo. Spock sólo necesitaba apelar a su sentido del deber: estaba lo bastante recuperado como para asistir y por lo tanto, debía asistir. Además, Sofek ya no podía volver a herirlo. Incluso si se lo había contado a todos, no importaba. El vínculo que había entre Jim y él era respetado en todo Vulcano. Y no había habido aún ningún gesto entre ellos que estuviera prohibido por el reglamento de la Flota Estelar.

-Por supuesto. –Jim le sonrió, claramente satisfecho y Spock, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso, se dirigió hacia la cómoda de la ropa y sacó su casaca de gala-. ¿Tienes alguna razón en particular para afirmar que Sofek no será un problema? En mi opinión, no deberíamos descartar la posibilidad de que intente montar un escándalo.

-Puede, pero no olvides que no tiene pruebas de nada. Y no os vais a sentar juntos, así que no va a poder molestarte.

-Eres el capitán de la Enterprise, no deberías verte envuelto en esto.

Jim meneó la cabeza.

-Spock, me alegro de estar envuelto en esto.

Spock no intentó entenderlo y se limitó a terminar de abrocharse la casaca.

-Estoy listo.

Jim se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa, un recordatorio de los sentimientos que habían quedado revelados entre ellos, y Spock sintió cómo se tambaleaba su precario control sobre sus emociones.

Feliz y aterrado, qué combinación más ilógica.

-Vamos allá, señor Spock. Nos esperan nuestros invitados.

* * *

Cuando Jim y él llegaron al comedor de oficiales, la mayoría de comensales, incluido Sofek, ya estaba allí. Spock irguió ligeramente la cabeza, decidido a enfrentarse con dignidad a las miradas desaprobadoras de los otros vulcanos, pero para su sorpresa, todos lo saludaron con la neutralidad habitual. Saltaba a la vista que no sabían nada. Spock miró a Sofek, sorprendido por esa muestra de decencia tan poco propia de él, y distinguió un gesto de disgusto y frustración en su rostro. Entonces lo entendió. Sofek había estado esperando a la cena, creyendo que él no se atrevería a aparecer. Cuando los otros vulcanos preguntaran el por qué de su ausencia, Sofek les habría dado la respuesta. Probablemente había confiado en que Jim estaría dispuesto a confirmar sus palabras y unirse a sus críticas. Verlo llegar con Jim había arruinado su plan.

Spock se olvidó de él y fue a ocupar su sitio junto a Jim, que presidía la mesa, y frente a la doctora Komar. Era consciente de que todavía no se encontraba al cien por cien y sólo quería sobrevivir a esa cena sin cometer errores ni perder de nuevo el control. No era fácil, sentado al lado de Jim. Trataba de no pensar en lo que su capitán le había confesado, porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero sus palabras, imposibles como un sueño, regresaban a su mente con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada llena de afecto.

-Capitán Kirk –dijo la doctora, después de un rato-, admito que encuentro inesperado el peso que tienen la investigación y la ciencia en una nave como la Enterprise. Creía, erróneamente, que su presencia en la galaxia tenía un propósito más policial y militar.

-El objetivo de la Flota Estelar ha sido malinterpretado a veces. Puede que en ocasiones nos hayamos visto envueltos en situaciones en las que era irremediable el uso de la fuerza, pero nuestra misión principal es la exploración y la investigación. –Lo seguía diciendo con la misma convicción que el primer día, como si a lo largo de aquellos años no se hubiera enfrentado a cosas que destrozarían a un hombre, y Spock lo amó un poco más por ello-. Todos nosotros preferimos un nuevo descubrimiento o un primer contacto exitoso a una batalla.

-Ya veo.

-¿Han hecho primer contacto con muchas especies inteligentes? –preguntó el doctor Stack, que estaba junto a la doctora Komar.

-Muchas.

-Sesenta y dos, incluidos los organianos y una especie procedente de la galaxia de Andrómeda –puntualizó Spock.

Entre los vulcanos hubo un alzamiento generalizado de cejas.

-Fascinante. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo entraron en contacto con seres procedentes de la galaxia de Andrómeda? –dijo Komar.

Había misiones de las que no podían hablar, pero esa no era una de ellas y Jim empezó a contarles lo que había pasado con su estilo vehemente y humano. Spock se dio cuenta de que la historia había atrapado la atención de todos los comensales vulcanos; la excepción era Sofek, cuyo lenguaje corporal traicionaba vergonzosamente su rabia y su incredulidad. Cuánto debía de odiarlo para reaccionar así. Si se parecía en algo a lo que Spock había experimentado brevemente en manos de los platonianos, era una existencia terrible y oscura.

Spock frunció un momento las cejas, intuyendo que había algo ahí, algo importante sobre lo que debía reflexionar, pero la conversación había virado hacia los organianos y su capitán le estaba pidiendo ayuda con los detalles. Meditaría sobre aquello más adelante.

-Los organianos sugirieron que yo pretendiera ser un mercader vulcano. Después de un duro interrogatorio, los klingon aceptaron mi historia.

-¿Les mintió, comandante? –saltó Sofek, provocando el silencio en la mesa-. Los vulcanos no mienten.

Spock casi intuyó la repentina y sutil tensión de su capitán, pero no apartó los ojos de Sofek, no reaccionó de ningún modo ante su absurda acusación.

-Los vulcanos cumplen con su deber y mi deber en ese momento como oficial de la Flota Estelar era proteger a mi capitán y salvar a los organianos de los klingon. Por lo tanto, en esas circunstancias, mentir era la única opción lógica.

-Obviamente, comandante –dijo la doctora Komar, lanzándole a Sofek una mirada fría-. Deduzco que también ha tenido que adoptar una identidad falsa en alguna ocasión para respetar la Primera Directiva. Yo misma, en mi segundo trabajo para la Academia, tuve que hacerme pasar por nativa cuando fuimos a un planeta pre-warp a estudiar sus auroras boreales.

-Así es –dijo Spock.

Jim intervino entonces con dulzura casi empalagosa.

-Imagino que no lo sabe, Sofek, pero a partir de ciertos niveles de responsabilidad, cuando uno maneja información confidencial o demasiado importante, una mentira puede ser una absoluta necesidad.

La doctora asintió, dándole la razón; si se había dado cuenta de lo que Jim acababa de hacer, no lo demostró.

-Por favor, continúen, es una historia muy interesante.

Sofek se hundió en su asiento, tan airado que la ingeniera vulcana que tenía a su derecha, T'Mal, se alejó visiblemente de él. Ahora todos en la mesa, humanos y vulcanos, eran conscientes de su mal humor. Spock se preguntó si esa era la razón de que Jim le hubiera pedido que fuera a la cena. ¿Había sabido que Sofek reaccionaría así? Y en ese caso, ¿cómo? Él no habría sido capaz de predecir aquel comportamiento y conocía a Sofek mucho mejor que Jim.

La historia de los organianos, debidamente editada para dejar fuera los detalles clasificados –como la localización del planeta- duró hasta el final de la comida. No había postres como tal en Vulcano, pero Spock había pedido que sirvieran un té flojo para él y sus compatriotas y licores para los humanos.

-Me gustaría proponer un brindis –dijo entonces su capitán-. Por la Federación y lo que representa: paz, justicia, igualdad, conocimiento, respeto. Un mundo en el que todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades y en el que los prejuicios son considerados despreciables y primitivos. –Clavó la vista en Sofek-. Y como dicen los vulcanos, por la infinita diversidad en infinitas combinaciones. Salud.

Todos, menos Sofek, bebieron de sus copas o de sus tazas. A Spock no le extrañó que su antiguo compañero de escuela fuera el primero en levantarse de la mesa e irse.

* * *

-Bueno –dijo el doctor McCoy, balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus pies-, he de admitir que nunca en mi vida había visto un vulcano con tan mal carácter. Me atrevería a decir que le odia, Spock.

-Usted se atreve a decir muchas cosas, doctor. En este caso, sin embargo, debo darle la razón.

-Vaya… -McCoy miró un momento a Jim, quien parecía más interesado en escuchar que en participar-. Un vulcano capaz de odiar. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

De pronto, Spock no vio motivos para seguir ocultando aquella parte de su pasado. Él no era el que juzgaba a la gente por su ADN. Él no era el que le dirigía a la gente insultos raciales.

-Desprecia mi lado humano.

McCoy frunció los labios con disgusto, claramente sorprendido, como si nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que tal cosa pudiera ocurrir y Spock vio cómo miraba de nuevo a Jim, buscando su confirmación. Este hizo una mueca de desdén que era respuesta suficiente.

-Deberíamos haber dejado que se achicharrara en ese planeta –masculló entonces el doctor. Y antes de que Spock pudiera mostrarse enérgicamente en desacuerdo, porque a pesar de todo aquello sería asesinato, añadió-: No se preocupe, Spock, él se lo pierde.

Spock alzó las cejas, tan asombrado que no se le ocurrió recordarle que los vulcanos no podían preocuparse. McCoy pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y, azorado, se marchó de allí murmurando incoherencias sobre la enfermería y los duendes de orejas puntiagudas. Después de haber pasado por tantos vaivenes emocionales en las últimas horas, Spock casi se sentía inclinado a ofrecerle sus condolencias: no entendía cómo el doctor era capaz de vivir así constantemente.

La risueña voz de Jim, que sonreía ampliamente, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Algún día, Bones y tú tendréis que admitir que sois buenos amigos.

Spock se volvió demasiado consciente de que Jim y él se habían quedado por fin a solas, junto a la puerta del ahora vacío comedor de oficiales.

-Puede.

Hubo una pausa nerviosa entre ellos, algo poco habitual. Spock estaba esperando a que Jim dijera algo: él no podía dar el primer paso, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Había demasiadas emociones en conflicto dentro de él, todas poderosas. Quería huir del aterrador poder de sus sentimientos tanto como deseaba tomar a Jim allí mismo, en medio del pasillo de la Enterprise. Y estaba seguro de que su capitán no apreciaría ninguna de las dos alternativas.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Spock. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar ahora o prefieres dejarlo para más adelante?

Necesitaba meditar de nuevo, una sesión completa; su incapacidad para regular el incremento de velocidad de sus latidos era una buena muestra de ello. Sin embargo, había una parte de él que exigía, que protestaba, que decía que ya había esperado demasiado y sin esperanzas. ¿Y cuándo le había fallado Jim? ¿Cuándo le había guiado hasta un desastre?

-Ahora sería un buen momento.

Jim volvió a sonreír y le hizo un ademán para que se pusiera en marcha. Spock obedeció, caminando fácilmente a su lado. Como si siempre hubiera estado allí, como si siempre fuera a estarlo. No, no era el momento de pensar en Edith Keeler ni en ninguna de las otras mujeres de las que Jim se había enamorado a lo largo de su vida. Eso sólo alimentaría innecesariamente sus dudas. Podía esperar hasta preguntárselo a Jim, por mucho que la mera idea de hacer esas preguntas tan íntimas le creara una terrible incomodidad.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a la cena –dijo Jim, mientras se metían en el turboascensor-. Sofek estaba echando humo.

-¿Cómo sabías que reaccionaría de ese modo? –preguntó, pegándose a la pared. La cercanía de Jim en ese espacio cerrado le resultaba intoxicante.

-Lo creas o no, Spock, es simple psicología humana. Y por cierto –dijo sin perder el buen humor-, no hace falta que te vayas al otro extremo del turboascensor. Te aseguro que no planeo abalanzarme sobre ti.

-Yo no puedo estar tan seguro de mí mismo.

Jim, su irreverente humano, abrió los ojos con sorprendido deleite.

-¡Spock!

-Por favor, Jim… –pidió Spock, sin saber si era una súplica o una advertencia.

-De acuerdo, pero has empezado tú, amigo mío. –Spock no dijo nada-. Volviendo al tema original, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Sofek exactamente; lo que suponía es que no le iba a hacer gracia ver que no había conseguido hacerte daño y que eso le llevaría a mostrar la clase de persona que es. Si me perdonas el chiste, está verde de envidia.

El turboascensor llegó a su destino y Jim le hizo un gesto para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Envidia? ¿Por qué?

-Oh, Spock, ¿de verdad no lo sabes? –preguntó, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos-. Porque bajo cualquier punto de vista, eres mejor vulcano que él.

Algo encajó repentinamente en su cabeza, una pieza de un puzle que siempre le había eludido, escondida entre sus ideas preconcebidas, sus dudas. No era sólo Sofek. Spock vio a su padre a bordo de la Enterprise, actuando como si él no existiera. Vio a T'Pring, dispuesta a sentenciar a un hombre a muerte para quedarse con su amante. A T'Pau, cuestionando su vulcanidad incluso en medio de su pon farr. ¿Por qué había pensado alguna vez que eran mejores vulcanos que él? Si ellos podían cometer errores, ¿por qué no podía cometerlos él?

Habían llegado a las habitaciones de Jim. Spock entró tras él, sumido todavía en sus pensamientos. Era vulcano y no podía dejarse llevar libremente por las emociones: si lo hacía, se acabaría volviendo peligroso, agresivo. Pero si Jim era su _t'hy'la,_ ¿no quería decir eso que ese sentimiento sí le estaba permitido? ¿No significaba que debía haber una manera de ser vulcano y amar a Jim?

-¿Estás bien, Spock? –preguntó Jim, mientras llevaba la silla de al lado de su cama hasta su escritorio, junto a la otra-. Como te he dicho, podemos dejar esta conversación para cuando te sientas preparado.

Spock se sentó.

-Estoy preparado. Por favor, comienza.

-¿Que comience? –Jim parecía un poco desconcertado, algo que Spock no entendió, considerando que habían ido allí precisamente para hablar de ese tema. Luego se rehízo y le sonrió con todo su encanto; su lema podría haber sido "ante la duda, hacia adelante"-. Bueno… Supongo que ya te he dicho lo más importante. Yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

-Es ilógico, Jim. Tú nunca has mostrado atracción por los machos humanoides.

Jim pareció perder un poco de confianza en sí mismo.

-Eso no es… exactamente romántico, Spock.

-Mis disculpas –dijo, aunque sabía que su capitán no estaba realmente dolido. Pero podía llegar a estarlo si Spock no hacía el esfuerzo de encontrarlo, al menos, a mitad camino-. Sé que te amo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Jim se inclinó hacia él.

-No, no, lo has hecho bien hasta ahora. Sólo tienes que ser tú, Spock; no quiero otra cosa.

-Todas estas emociones, tan intensas, son nuevas para mí. Incluso hablar de esto, tan abiertamente… Pero necesito entenderlo. Tu declaración va en contra de algunas de las cosas que creía que eran importantes para ti.

-Como el sexo femenino.

-Y tu carrera en la Flota Estelar.

Jim se lo quedó mirando un momento, inquisitivo, y después asintió.

-De acuerdo, es justo. Aunque que conste en acta, Spock, que tú tampoco eres precisamente famoso por tu atracción hacia los machos humanoides. –Spock ladeó la cabeza, intentando determinar si era un reproche o Jim sólo estaba bromeando-. Respecto a las mujeres, sí, me gustan, pero también me gustan los hombres. ¿Nunca te llegaron rumores respecto a Gary Mitchell y yo? Fuimos amantes un tiempo, poco después de que Gary se graduara. Y pasé la noche con un deltano cuando estuvimos de permiso en la Yorktown. Ha ocurrido, en ocasiones. Ha ocurrido contigo.

-Comprendo…

-Y respecto a la Flota Estelar… Bueno, si estuviéramos a mitad misión, probablemente intentarían obligarme a transferirte a otra nave. Pero sólo faltan cinco meses, Spock. Y tenemos un buen historial. Creo que nos concederán el beneficio de la duda hasta que lleguemos a casa. Y después… nos esperan ascensos, nuevos destinos, pero podemos elegir algo que nos permita estar juntos.

-Jim, si seguimos adelante podríamos acabar emocionalmente comprometidos.

Para su sorpresa, Jim se echó a reír.

-Spock, ya estamos emocionalmente comprometidos. ¿Recuerdas cuando te mandé al centro de aquella ameba gigante? Estaba seguro de que estaba enviándote a tu muerte. Entonces ya dolió como si me estuvieran arrancando el alma y ahora sería incapaz de hacerlo. Y tú, amigo mío, poniendo toda la nave y la tripulación en peligro por mí cuando nos encontramos con la Defiant y los tholianos… Eso ya está ahí, demos el siguiente paso o no. Pero Spock, aunque haya una parte de mí que desea protegerte de todo mal, también hay otra parte que respeta y admira tus habilidades y que sabe que soy más fuerte cuando tú estás a mi lado. Somos un equipo. Y si ya no soy capaz de ordenarte que sacrifiques tu vida por el bien de una misión o de la mismísima galaxia, al menos puedo decir que estoy dispuesto a que la sacrifiquemos los dos juntos.

Spock tragó saliva, conmovido. Aunque Jim no conociera las palabras, sabía lo que eran, lo presentía. Su maravilloso, intuitivo, valiente humano. Spock se dio cuenta de que ya no quería seguir pensando o seguir resistiendo. Sólo quería lo que era suyo.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado. Tú eres mi _t'hy'la,_ Jim.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Jim suavemente.

No tuvo que pensar cómo explicárselo; lo había hecho en su mente una y mil veces.

-Significa que no hay nadie en la galaxia que sea más importante para mí que tú. Significa que tu alma y la mía son una sola.

La más hermosa sonrisa se fue dibujando lentamente en el rostro de Jim, quien alargó la mano por encima de la mesa en muda invitación. Spock contuvo un pequeño jadeo sobresaltado y, siempre consciente de la fragilidad de los huesos humanos y de su carencia de escudos mentales, la estrechó cuidadosa, tiernamente. Algo tintineó en el centro de su katra, como campanillas en la lejanía, claras y alegres.

-Oh… ¿Qué es esto, Spock? ¿Lo notas?

Spock asintió, maravillado, y acarició con timidez y reverencia los dedos de Jim, quien lo miraba como si hubiera realizado un prodigio.

-Somos nosotros, llamándonos el uno al otro.

A Jim le brillaban los ojos.

-Vamos a contestar, entonces.

Hubo un niño solitario en Vulcano que a veces miraba las estrellas, preguntándose si orbitando alguna de ellas habría alguien que no lo considerara demasiado vulcano, demasiado humano. Alguien que lo aceptara tal y como era. Mientras besaba a Jim, Spock deseó ser capaz de viajar en el tiempo y darle un mensaje.

Lo encontrarás.

 **Fin**


End file.
